This invention relates to basic monolithic refractories featuring superb slaking resistance. erosion resistance and spalling resistance.
Concerning linings of steel-making furnaces there has been a tendency to shift from piled to monolithic refractories for labor saving purposes during construction. Especially, linings made of monolithic refractories are being increasingly adopted for ladles and tundishes used in the continuous casting method
Examining the material qualities of monolithic refractories used on ladles, there is an increasing trend towards the use of erosion resistant neutral refractories such as alumina-spinel in lieu of conventional acid refractories such as agalmatolite and zircon. However, due to the recent trend toward harsher furnace operations and the need to reduce the amount of refractories used, the service life of monolithic refractories is still insufficient. Acid and neutral monolithic refractories, on the other hand, are not desirable either, from the viewpoint of recent requirements for the production of clean steel. Monolithic refractories are categorized by application methods into casting application type, spray application type and press-in application type. However, the problems stated above are common to all types of monolithic refractories.
Accordingly, basic monolithic refractories consisting mainly of magnesia clinker have been suggested, as seen in the Japanese provisional Patent Publication No.54-70312 or No.1-111779. Basic monolithic refractories excel in resistance to basic slag and are more desirable from the viewpoint of clean steel production.
However, basic monolithic refractories have less spalling resistance due to the fact that they have higher degrees of thermal expansion and slag penetration. Also, since the use of a large amount of water is required when applying monolithic refractories, basicity causes slaking problems due to reaction with the water.
Slaking is a phenomenon wherein, for example, MgO in magnesia clinker reacts with water to become magnesium hydroxide. Cubical expansion resulting from this reaction causes cracking or collapse. Also, magnesium hydroxide generated by this slaking suffers thermal decomposition due to the rise in temperature during use, thus raising the internal pressure of the refractory-applied object, resulting in blasting and collapse.
Accordingly, it has been suggested that to improve slaking resistance. SiO.sub.2 and Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, for example, should be added to magnesia clinker, the main component However, this does not prevent slag penetration and, furthermore, these additives cause deterioration of erosion resistance. A magnesia clinker exhibiting a lower thermal expansion coefficient due to the inclusion of zirconia has been suggested. For example, the invention as stated in the Japanese Patent Publication No.60-44262 is of a magnesium clinker consisting of 95% or more of MgO, 0.05%-2.0% of ZrO.sub.2 and 0.2%-1.0% of SiO.sub.2, with a structure wherein the magnesia crystal is encased in a mineral matrix containing zirconia. Also, in the Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No.62-275055, a magnesia clinker with 98% or more of MgO+ZrO.sub.2, 68%-93% or more of MgO, 5%-30% of ZrO.sub.2 and 0.5% or less of SiO.sub.2 was disclosed.
However, monolithic refractories using these types of magnesia clinker have inadequate slaking resistance and less structural spalling resistance due to slag penetration.